The invention relates to a furniture hinge comprising a hinge base intended to be secured to a first part of a piece of furniture, for example a stationary part thereof, a hinged arrangement, such as hinged arms, being hingedly carried by the base and intended to be secured to a second part of the piece of furniture, for example a door thereof.
More particularly, the invention relates to a hinge of the type in which the base includes a base member such as a plate intended to be secured to the first furniture part, a connector such as a stirrup or bracket, and means for attaching or clipping the connector to the base member, the hinged arrangement being carried by, and preferably adjustable relative to, the connector, and the connector being at least partly covered by a cover such as a stirrup or yoke.
Various furniture hinges of this type, incorporating clip-on means, are already known.
It is a disadvantage of known furniture hinges of this type that the clip-on means is structurally comparatively complex and difficult to operate.